videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting
Dream✩Revolution All-Stars Fighting is a 3D fighting and weapon based fighting game game developed by In-Verse, is the fifth (fourth in release) entry in the Dream Revolution series and a non-canon entry after four games, it's notorious by using Cel Shading instead of the 3D art of earlier games and is guided towards a technical style. Gameplay Basically is a mixture between JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heritage for the Future and the Street Fighter III series, in a 3D structure with scenarios that can be destroyed. If a bar its full, unleashes a Super Attack, and there's also an "Alter Avatar Bar", which is basically the life bar of an Alter if the character has one. This game adds a Tag Option, however, like Tekken Tag Tournament, when an opponent is defeated the round ends. In Arcade Mode there are nine stages (counted with Roman numbers from I to IX), the last has a random final boss within this group of Protagonists and Antagonists varied in eight groups of two in a now or never last battle (you can still continue after losing); Alexa, Dynamo, Blade, Alison, Elaine, Ignis, Pandora, Angelica, Omega, Brand, Odin, Blake, Piros, Agatha, Orpheus and Udiya) Characters Last Fire Characters are Console Exclusives. # Alexa Maxwell - Fire Elemental Warrior # Dynamo - Lightning Elemental Warrior # Yuri Maxwell - Ice Elemental Warrior # Hermione Graham - Water Elemental Warrior # Jermaine Belmont - Earth Shadow Warrior # Sally Bianchi - Magician # Pandora - Light Shadow Warrior # Blade - Spurious # Alison Evans - Wind Shadow Warrior # Angel Kennedy - Magician # Cyrille Adams - Spurious # Natalia van Santen - Magic Knight # Angelica Clyne - Dark Shadow Warrior # Cassandra van Helsing - Assassin # Paris Clover - Android # Cid Platane - Magic Knight # Berenice Carroll - Vampire # Omega - Robot # Brand "Dandelion" Fayer - Fire Elemental Warrior # Elaine LeBlanc - Light Elemental Warrior # Ari Noir - Darkness Elemental Warrior # Clown - Clown # Illyria Valken - Magic Knight # Reznor Fan Andel - Magic Knight # Galeno Santander - Magic Knight # Schillia Altis Bravo - Magic Knight # Ignis Vatra - Fire Elemental Warrior # Abelard Albain - Wrestler # Melissa Wingates - Shape-Shifter (Humanoid Beast) # Kai Pairon - Shape-Shifter (Humanoid Beast) # Noah Albain - Wrestler # Roberta Schwarzen - Gunner # Rayne van Hellsing - Assassin # Blake Tiberius - Mega Human Type 2 # Agni Jill Flair - Homunculus/Fire Shadow Warrior # Odin - Supreme Water Warrior # Leroy Maxwell/Chronos - Supreme Light Warrior # Ginga Sharam - Earth Psychic # Casper Haven - Wind Psychic # Ashe Rodolia Justice - Fire Psychic # Crow Killian - Humanoid Beast # Deviser - Robot # Ezekiel Castagnier - Water Shadow Warrior # Faye Jamie Heinel - Mimicry # Kriemhild - Unknown type of Psychic # Orpheus Nox Luna - Legendary Lightning Warrior # Udiya Vulcanus - Legendary Fire Warrior Original * Piros the Phantom: A specter who came from the underworld's depths, and is rumored that he's part of the undead. Piros is a guy, He's not really evil, just haunted by the experiences he passed. Based on Alice McCoy from Digimon Tamers. And his Gameplay is based in Battle Arena Toshinden Character Kayin Amoh. (Like Elaine is based on Eiji Shinjo's). - Mimicry * Ruby Black: Piros' Alter-Ghost, unlike Alexa's and Dynamo's Alter-Ghosts, is more similar to the others. She uses guns and other long ranged weapons. She's the creature that maintains Piros "Alive", since it is the Alter-Ghost this time that controls his consciousness, her attacks are based in Vermilion from Battle Arena Toshinden. * Agatha Laura Heinel Marionette (Code name: Doll): A humanoid Female character who has doll-like joints, she is seen to be kind and very determined, and can transform in a red butterfly. However, she is abnormal given that aside of her 'creepy' puppet-like appearance, she controls the accursed Demon called Lucifer. She just wants to have more friends, but given her background, it is easily controlled by Lucifer's ambitions, she is a puppet fighter. - Light Shadow Warrior. * Lucifer: The vengeful creature that is controlled by the Doll in question. It's appearance is of a monstrous yet beautiful ghost who is attached to her using strings, but unlike Ruby Black it is almost devoid of everything positive and accentuates the negative, however, it seems that he cares about Agatha as seen holding her in her defeat pose. Stages * Deserted Passage * Maxwell Orphanage * Duodecim Headquarters * Ultima Deus Scientia * Crystal Time * Kennedy Manor * Fields * Dark Star * Burned Castle * Tower of Abyss * Death Cross Trivia * The game will be bundled in Japan with Last Fire sequel. ** The same situation is with the Steam Version. * This game has a new approach; There are Normal Model and Another Model, similar to KOF: Maximum Impact series in terms of clothing, some of them designed by famous artists. * The game came out in Arcades in 2014, but was ported three years later in 2017 to PC/Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One (the two include a Digital code to the first DR game) and Nintendo Switch. Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Video Games Category:Games